Eve (boss)
:For the Eve boss in the sequel, see Eve (Parasite Eve II) Mitochondria Eve or just Eve is the main antagonist of Parasite Eve. She is fought by Aya Brea several times, typically in multiple forms, having possessed the body and mind of Melissa Pearce. All forms of Eve are powerful NMC, arguably the most powerful save for her child the Ultimate Being. All have the power to levitate and use magic to attack her foes. She also control and (with the first Eve) create NMCs. Eve is encountered throughout the game, the first being her human form but then her later forms become less and less human. She is eventually killed in her fifth form but not before the Ultimate Being is ready to be born. First form Her first form is a very simple fight as she is the first fight of the game in Carnegie Hall. Eve appears as Melissa Pearce and attacks with a powerful energy beam. Quickly she will run away and is then encountered in her first form before quickly transforming into her second form. Second form This form is the form that Eve takes for most of the game, up until she becomes pregnant with the Ultimate Being. This form allows her to levitate along with flying and her form's clothing is very similar to her original. Her arms have elongated and she can generate energy beams from them. She is fought twice in this form, although she appears in this form several other times. The first fight occurs in the backstage of Carnegie Hall while the second occurs at the end of Central Park. Third form Only appearing once at the end of the American Museum of Natural History, Eve's third form is largely immobile as the Ultimate Being is growing inside of her. This form is not fought and quickly flees after the massive slime creature takes her to the Statue of Liberty. Fourth form This version of Eve is the first of her two final forms and is the beginning of her moving away from her human origins. Her hair has grown into two large arms complete with massive hands along with the others. This is by far her largest form. When this form is defeated she quickly transforms into her fifth and final form. As for strategy, try to use Liberate. Keep a distance from her as one of her attacks is a close range attack. Fifth form This version of Eve appears right after the final fight. Her head, arms, are much more like hair in design and she is nude. Try to use Liberate. When this form is defeated, Eve is killed for good, dissolving into slime goo. Truebred Eve While Melissa Pearce's version of Eve was battling Aya, a second one, the evolved form Aya's own sister Maya went to the Chrysler Building to create a nest. Known as the Truebred Eve, Maya was a backup plan for Eve in case the other died. This boss is only available in an EX-GAME, so it is unclear if Aya canonically kills it. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve bosses Category:NMCs